


To the Libary

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Anal Sex, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Butt Plugs, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detectives, Edgeplay, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Homophobic Language, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Librarians, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Public Sex, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Vibrators, Wet Dream, Wingman Carl Manfred, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Markus goes to the library to pick up a book for Carl, little did he know there was an adorable man working there that would steal his heart.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord for this. They really made writing this so much easier and a lot more fun! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

He honestly had just gone to the local library for a book that Carl wanted. He didn't even really know about this library or the fact that he had a membership. Well, Carl gave him a membership, but still. 

He thought he'd just go in, check out the book, and be done. But nope, of course, the world had to throw him a curveball. Said curved ball was a curly-haired man smiling at him with the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. 

It was hard to believe this man was real with how adorable and hot he looked at the same time. And, he was smiling at him. 

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you find?" The man said, tilting his head. Oh fuck. This was unfair. This was completely unfair. He was dying in a library. Yep, this is how it ended. 

Oh fuck, now the guy was blinking at him. Right, he had to say something. Literally anything. "Uh, sure." Literally anything but that. 

The man smiled and stood up from his chair, walking around the counter. Markus sighs happily when he sees a nametag. Connor. Huh, it actually fits him really well. 

"What can I help you find?" Connor asked, clasping his hands together in front of him. Uh, he hadn't really noticed with him sitting behind the desk, but this man was muscled. Not in the huge, bulky way, but in the slim and agile way. 

He looked so soft and comfortable in his dark blue sweater vest, white button-up shirt, and tie. He looked so casual, yet so put together. He just wanted to reach over and run his hands through his hair. 

Right, he was supposed to answer his question, not daydream. "I'm looking for a book, it's called The Republic by Plato."

Connor nods and hums before his eyes light up. He didn't even check a computer to know where it was, which was impressive. "Follow me." 

He walks confidently over to a section of books. He slides his hand against the books as he walks past until he gets to the section he's looking for. Then, of fuck, he sticks his tongue out and quickly scans over the books. 

He finds the book way too fast for Markus's liking, but he does have to bend over slightly to get it. And, damn. If this man is single he has no idea why. Sadly, he stands back up and holds out the book to Markus. 

"There you go. Anything else?" His voice is so fucking cute too. Why does life hate him? He honestly wants to know. 

Markus really wished he had another book to get, but he can't think of one. It wasn't that he didn't like to read, but he never could find a book to really get into. "That's it, thank you." 

Connor smiles and for a second Markus is sure his heart stops. He was definitely finding some reason to come back here again. He'd read every single book this library had if it meant Connor would smile at him. 

"Alright, do you want me to check you out?" Markus is _so_ tempted to make a comment but holds back. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off when he had only just met him. 

So, instead, he nods, trying his best to not smile like an idiot. "I'd love that, thank you." Connor nods and leads him back to the counter. 

Markus fumbles with his wallet for a second, face turning hot as he slides the library card out. He hands it over to Connor, their hands just briefly touching. 

Connor doesn't waste any time scanning the book then his card. He slides both of them back with a small receipt. "It's due in three weeks." 

Markus nods and takes the card, putting it back in his wallet, then taking the book. He would definitely find a reason to come back before those three weeks were up. 

"Have a nice day!" Connor says, smiling once again. It was like looking at the sun, he couldn't do it too long or he'd be blinded by its radiance. 

"Thank you, you too." With that, he left the building and headed back to Carl's. 

He finds a reason to come back the next week. He makes sure to come in at the same time just in case that's the only time Connor worked. 

He walks in and once again Connor is sitting behind the counter. He glances up and grins widely when he sees Markus. 

"Welcome back! Are you looking for anything specific?" He asks, ready to stand again. 

Markus nods and Connor stands, coming over. "The Books that Shaped Art History." 

Connor thinks and nods his head. "Good choice, are you studying art?" Connor asks, leading him once again.

"Not exactly, I take care of a man, Carl Manfred, and he's a painter. I wanted to learn more about it for him. Though, I do have a question for you." He says, keeping face with Connor. 

Connor paused only for a second before nodding. He seemed generally excited to be able to answer anything Markus wanted to know. "Oh?" 

"How can you remember where all the books are without using the computer?" The library was pretty huge, and two stories high. 

Connor chuckles and Markus really wanted to hear him full-on laugh. "I have an eidetic memory. I originally worked as a detective and used it for that. Then, well… now I use it for this." Connor gestures around. 

That somehow made him all the hotter. Honestly, could he get any better? "Well, thank you for your work, both here and with the police." 

Connor ducked his head, trying to hide a forming blush. Part of him wanted to wrap Connor in blankets and never let him go. The other part… well, those thoughts definitely weren't appropriate for a library. 

"Oh, I never got your name last time," Connor says, changing the subject. 

Markus smiles as Connor runs his hands over the books. If he didn't know better he'd think this was his first and only passion. "Markus Bennett." 

Connor smiles and holds out his hand for him to shake. "Connor Stern." Markus takes his hand. It's incredibly warm, but not that soft. He really didn't mind. He could feel calluses which he assumed were from his work as a detective. 

He doesn't want to let go, but he does and Connor tucks his hands into his pockets. Connor leads them down a row of bookshelves and stops in front of a section. He has to stand on his toes to grab the book. 

He hands the book to Markus. "Anything else?" He had so many things he could say. Would it be too forward to give him his number? Probably. 

"No, this is it." Connor nods and starts leading him back to the desk. "Not to pry, but you said you take care of Carl Manfred?" 

Markus kept nodded, "I did. Are you a fan?" It wouldn't be too surprising. If he was, then he had a reason to invite him over. 

"Not exactly, not to say I don't enjoy his paintings. I just know a man who knows him. My mother taught Elijah Kamski." No fucking way. Oh, he was so having a conversation with Carl when he got home. 

"Your mother is Amanda Stern?" He asked, slowing to a stop. 

"Well, adopted mother. She adopted me and my twin Caelum when we were young." He knew she had two adopted children, but he didn't expect it to be Connor. He never got to meet them before. Small world. Now he really had to talk to Carl. 

"Wow, it's really a pleasure to meet you. I'm honestly surprised we haven't met before." Connor nodded and started walking again. 

"Likewise. Tell Carl I said hello. I doubt he remembers me or Caelum." Oh, he definitely remembered. Connor went behind the desk and scanned the book. 

"I'll let him know. How is Elijah doing?" He hadn't heard from the man in a while. After the man invented self-driving cars he practically vanished. He only knew him because he was friends with Carl. 

Connor shrugged, "I haven't gotten to visit him recently. I know that he's now engaged to Chloe." He only got to meet Chloe once. She was an incredibly nice girl, though he had a feeling she could break him in two if she wanted. 

"That's good. She always seemed perfect for him." Not to mention she could keep him in check. She seemed like the type that could handle his eccentricities or put him in his place if it got too much. 

Connor printed off the receipt and hesitated before handing it over. He looked around and grabbed a pen, scribbling something on it before handing it over. "It's due in three weeks. I… I hope I hear from you before then." 

Markus smiles and looks down at the receipt, and his grin widened when he sees what he assumes is Connor's number.

He nods to Connor and makes his way out, taking the bus back to Carl's. He stands in the back, not bothering to sit for the short ride. 

He walks into the large house, smiling at the parakeets in their cage. He walks into the living room and smiles when he sees Carl already sitting at the chessboard. 

He sets his book down, putting the receipt between the pages. "Ah, Markus. How was your visit to the library?" Markus smiles and walks over, sitting down opposite to Carl and looking over the board. 

"It was good. I had an incredibly fascinating conversation with a man that works there." He says, moving a piece on the board. 

Carl nods and gives a hum. He hesitates before moving one of his, taking one of Markus's. 

"I talked to Connor. Connor _Stern_. He says hello, by the way." He looks up to see Carl smiling peacefully. Oh, he so knew and sent him to the library on purpose. 

"Hm, I remember meeting him when he was young. Smart boy, his brother was too. He was planning on going into the police force." Carl hums when Markus moves a piece. 

"He's definitely grown up." He mumbles. Carl chuckles and gives him the look. 

"You should invite him over. I'd like to see how he is doing." He seemed to be doing incredibly well from what Markus could tell. If he knew anything about Amanda Stern was that she'd make sure her boys were doing well. 

"Maybe I will, at some point. I barely know him." He said, moving another piece. 

Carl gave a hum, moving a piece, a small smile curled into Markus's lips. "I guess you'll just have to go to the library, more." 

"I guess I do. Checkmate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I new chapter! Hope you like!

Markus goes to the library a week later. He hadn't finished with his book, but Carl was. He had eagerly taken the book from Carl's hands, ignoring Carl's pointed looks.

When he got there he expected Connor to be behind the desk, but he wasn't there. Markus felt his heart sink as he placed the book in the return pile.

He might as well look around. Maybe he would find something intriguing to read. He took his time walking around, pulling out a few books to read their summaries before putting them back.

He went to walk around the corner and jumped when he saw Connor sitting in a chair, reading a book. His feet were pulled up, and he had black full-rimmed glasses on. His curly hair fell into his face and wore a soft-looking cable knit black turtleneck.

He looks simultaneously adorable and sexy as fuck like that. Oh fuck. He's totally fucked. He really hopes Connor is at least a little gay, and single, otherwise he knows he's going to hurt his heart. Apparently, he made some type of noise because Connor glances up from his book.

"Markus! Did you need any help?" He asks, putting his legs back onto the ground. He had texted Connor but he wasn't sure what was appropriate to send, so he always kept it short.

Connor grabbed a bookmark and put it in the book, which wow, was Les Misérables and it looked like it was the actual version in French.

"You're… you were actually reading that?" He asks, walking over. Connor glances at the book, flipping it over in his hands.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't gotten the time before, but yeah. Amanda, she made sure we were able to learn any language we want. I learned French, German, Spanish, Latin, and Russian. Oh! Also ASL." Holy fuck. He was sure his jaw was on the ground.

This man was smart enough to be literally anything he wanted, and he was here working at a library, reading a book most people didn't even attempt to read.

"That… wow. That's really impressive, Connor." Markus said, sitting down in a chair close to him.

He ducks his head again, and Markus is getting to the point where he wants to keep making him have that reaction. "Amanda taught us early so it was easy, nothing truly impressive."

Markus shakes his head. How could he not see how impressive that was? It didn't matter when he learned, he retained the information even after all these years. "Trust me, it's impressive."

"I… thank you, Markus." He says, looking at him through his lashes. Wow, his eyes were so stunning and now he really wanted to see him on his-nope! Nope, he is not thinking about that. Not in a library.

"Of course, I was wondering, do you have any books you'd recommend reading?" Connor quickly stood up and pulled Markus up too by his hand. He probably didn't even realize he was still holding his (ugh, probably sweaty) hand as he dragged him through the library. Well, dragged isn't the right word as he was doing his best to keep up, but gladly following along.

"Ok, so the first is technically not for adults, but the humor is amazing and generally flies right over kids." He says, pulling down a book- Artemis Fowl- still not letting Markus go. Apparently, he's getting more than one book as Connor leads him around, explaining some as he pulls them out.

Markus laughs as he's pulled and watches as the stack of books grow taller. It isn't actually that many books, but it's incredible how enthusiastic he is.

Once Connor seems to be done he leads them back to where he left his own book. He lets go of Markus to set the stack of books on a table, then picks up his own book. He sits down again, pulling his legs under him. "I know that's a lot, and you don't have to check them all out."

There are seven books in all and Markus is most definitely going to at least attempt to read all of them, even if it meant renewing them.

"No, this is wonderful; I look forward to reading all of them." He glances through all of them before picking up the shortest one. "I hope you don't mind if I read with you."

"No! Of course, feel free. The Artemis Fowl series has always been a favorite of mine." Connor said, flipping open his book. "Oh, I never asked, do you speak any languages other than English?"

Markus flips to the first page of the book, taking in the worn feeling of it. "Not really. I know a few things in French and a few in Latin, but that's just what I learned from Carl."

Connor smiled and nodded. "Du siehst umwerfend aus." Connor said, before quickly looking down at his book.

Oh, he really wanted to know what that meant. "I… that was German, right? What does it mean?"

"Oh, um it means to enjoy your book." Connor's face flushed and he puts his nose back into a book. He has a feeling that's not what he actually said, but he doesn't know any German to dispute it.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." He starts reading the first page. He has to admit, it's incredibly easy to follow. The humor is dry and makes him crackle. The first time he does it, he glances up and sees Connor staring at him. They both quickly look back to their books.

He gets lost in the book and reads almost half of it before his phone rings. He jumps practically out of his skin. He fumbles for a bit before pulling his phone out. He sighs when he sees it's a message from Carl. He isn't upset that Carl messaged him, but he is that he'll have to leave.

"Ah, I need to get home, well to Carl's." He definitely considered Carl's place home more than anywhere else had been. They both stand and Markus grabs his stack of books.

"I'm not technically working, but I can still check you out," Connor says, taking the books when they get to the desk. He scrunches up his face as he types something into the computer then scans the books. "I gave you the six weeks employees get but don't tell," he fake whispers.

Markus snorts and puts a finger up to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me." He took the books and waved at Connor before leaving.

* * *

"Markus!" Connor panted, arching his back. Markus reached out and covered Connor's mouth with his hand.

"Shh, you gotta be quiet baby, or we'll be caught." He whispered but didn't let up at all. He set a steady, but quick pace with his hips, matching the same with his hand stroking Connor's length.

They were in the back part of the library, where they hopefully wouldn't get caught. Connor was wearing the same thing from when he gave him all those books, but his glasses were skewed and his hair was completely tousled. He looked fucking amazing like this.

Connor whined into his hand, pushing back into him. He wanted to hear him so badly, but maybe once they were alone.

The sound of skin hitting skin was obscene in such a quiet place. He could smell the old books, but he couldn't focus on anything but Connor.

He leaned forward and kissed the back of Connor's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He wanted to absolutely wreck him; he wanted him to not be able to walk straight for a week.

"Connor, you're so beautiful. So beautiful, and all for me." He mumbled. Connor's eyes watered from so much stimulation. He could feel how close they both were. So, so fucking close.

Markus jerked awake, sitting up. His eyes were wide as he looked around his dark room, panting. He groaned and flopped back onto his bed. This wasn't the first time he had that particular dream, but each time ended the same.

He reached down and didn't bother opening his eyes as he stroked himself. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he came so it was better to get it over with.

He imagined Connor on his knees, looking up at him with those stunning brown eyes. "Fuck," he groaned, spilling into his hand.

Markus was supposed to go to the library today to bring back Carl's book, but this would make it so much harder (no pun intended). He didn't know how he could face Connor after thinking about him like that.

He rolls over and digs through his drawers finding his wipes. He cleans himself up, and checks his phone, squinting when the brightness is too high.

**To Connor:**

I'll be there tomorrow

_[Read, 9:19 pm]_

**To Markus:**

I can't wait! ☺️

_[Read, 9:20 pm]_

Ugh, how could he be so cute? Even his typing was cute! It was completely unfair. What had he done to deserve this kind of torture?

He had a feeling he was at least somewhat gay, especially since Carl seemed to be trying to get them together. He probably knew more about Connor than Markus did, though he wouldn't tell him.

He checked the time and groaned again, dropping his phone on his chest. It was way too early to get up, but he doubted he'd be able to sleep again. He should at least try, though.

Before he knows it his alarm is going off and he honestly feels like crying. He hadn't gotten any more sleep, and he couldn't stop thinking about Connor.

He slowly sat up and got ready for the day. He lived with Carl so it wasn't like he had to drive to work, so he got more time in bed than he would have otherwise.

He gave Carl his medicine and breakfast before the man waved him off. Markus huffed and grabbed the book before taking the bus to the library.

It was a much warmer day than it had been in a while, and Markus basked in the sunlight. He loved raining days but there was something so comforting about the sun coming out after days of rain. It was like he could feel how alive the world was, and it just made him livelier.

He walks in and before he can even say hello Connor is up and beside him. He's wearing a sweater vest again with a white button-up, but the sleeves are rolled up, and Markus is sure he's dying. He's not wearing his glasses but his hair is mostly pushed back out of his face, except for a few curls that seemed to do whatever they want.

"Markus! How are you?" He asks, smiling widely. Markus leans over and drops the book in the return bin, but feels his heart stop when doing so brings him close to Connor. His mind flashes to the dream and he quickly leans back.

"Not too bad, didn't get much sleep last night, you?" They start their walk around the library. At some point, he'd get the next book Carl wanted, but for now, he just enjoyed Connor's company.

Connor gave a sympathetic hum, "neither did I. Today has been lovely, though. The weather is much better than before. I'm planning on taking Sumo for a walk later."

"Sumo?"

Connor's eyes light up and he bounces more as he walks. Overall he looks even more adorable. "He's Hank's dog. When I was a detective Hank was my partner, and he's basically a father to me now. Amanda never let us have pets, and I really like dogs so I go over to Hank's a lot." Ah, that did sound like Stern. She could be an exceedingly uptight woman from what he's heard.

"Sumo is Saint Bernard! He's basically a giant teddy bear, though he likes to lay completely on me." Connor says, sighing happily.

Markus chuckled and shook his head, imagining a big dog lying on Connor while he was splayed out on the ground. "He sounds adorable." So do you, he wanted to add but bit his tongue.

Connor quickly nods. "He is! I like dogs. Well, all animals honestly. I've got a fish at home, Trichogaster Laliu, or most commonly known, a Dwarf Gourami." Leave it to Connor to know the scientific name for it.

"Carl has parakeets, but I never got to have pets growing up." Well, that wasn't completely true, he did but it never lasted long.

"Oh? Were your parents strict too?" Connor asks, swaying his arms and accidentally brushing against Markus's.

Markus is so tempted to just take his hand but decides against it. He was a very tactile person, so holding hands between friends weren't uncommon for him. However, he didn't know if Connor was open to that.

"Ah, not always? I… I grew up in the foster system. Eleven foster families in all, but I aged out." He remembered the day and how much it hurt, knowing he wasn't wanted. "Carl, he found me and took me in. He paid for my college and now I take care of him." He smiled. He honestly owed his life to Carl.

Connor's eyes go wide. "Oh, I'm sorry. Caelum and I got adopted pretty quickly, but I remember how hard it had been." He wondered if they ever would have met if Connor hadn't been adopted.

Markus shrugs. Sure it had been hard but now he has the life he always dreamed about. He had someone who cared about where he was, or if he ate enough. He had his friends, and now he had a very huge crush on a very adorable man.

"It's fine, I'm happy now. Are you?" He honestly didn't mean to ask something so deep, but it just slipped out.

Connor hummed and thought for a moment. "I think I am. I loved being a detective, but I also love this," he motions around to the library. "Sometimes if Hank can't figure a case out he'll ask me. There's always room for improvement, but that's just life."

He couldn't agree more. To him, the purpose of life was to grow. If you became stagnant then the ability to become happy disappeared.

"I hope this isn't offensive… but from what I've heard about Stern, she doesn't seem the type to think being a librarian is an actual job." She was a strict woman but he knew she always just wanted the best for those she cared about.

Connor chuckles. "Yeah, but I still consult for the dpd and even sometimes the FBI if they need me. At first, she thought this wasn't acceptable at all, but I guess she saw how at peace I am. I get the best of both worlds doing this."

Holy fuck. He worked with the FBI and said it like it was nothing. "How old are you?" Wow, that came out wrong. Thankfully Connor just laughed.

"I'm twenty-five, but technically I'm six." Apparently, Markus's confusion shows on his face. "Leap-year baby."

"Leap-year baby and a twin, what are the odds of that?" He really didn't think Connor would have an answer.

"There's a one in 1,461 chance of having a leap day birthday. The odds of twins are one in 67 times the odds of being born on February 29, which comes out to one in 97,887." His jaw was definitely on the ground.

"Though, because we are identical the odds go up to one in 365,250. So, I am exceedingly rare in that case." Connor shrugged.

"That and you're a genius." Markus points out. Connor blushed and ducks his head. He grins and bumps their shoulders together. Connor's eyes widen and he actually brings a hand up to cover his face. Hm, interesting but also adorable.

"Oh, I was wondering if you have Odes by John Keats. Carl wants to read it." Connor sighs, he's probably glad for the subject change.

He stood for a moment and glances around before nodding to himself. "If we do, it'll be this way." Connor reaches out and gently touches Markus's arm, but he doesn't hold onto him like before. He really wished he would.

Connor finds the area and looks around. Oh goodness, they are definitely in the back of the library and it's almost the exact same as his dream.

Connor crouches down, and runs his fingers against the books, squinting at them a bit. He obviously still works out and Markus would very much like to feel those thighs. They practically stretch his pants to their limit and it's driving him insane.

Then, of course, Connor makes it worse. He doesn't know why, but Connor turns to him without standing and looks up at him, smiling softly. He really, _really_ needed him to stand back up soon, or he was going to have a _very_ obvious problem.

Thankfully Connor doesn't stare at him for long (even though it feels like an eternity). He finds the book and stands up in one fluid motion. That did make him wonder, how had he been injured badly enough to have to retire so early? He had stated that he loved being a detective, so it wasn't for want to stop, and he just took the chance.

This time he doesn't hand Markus the book, he just holds onto it. "Do you want to get coffee?" Connor blurts out. "I-I mean, they have a small coffee shop upstairs. We can get some if you want. Or, if you have the time. Sorry." Connor cringed at himself, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Ah, I'd love to, but I should be getting back to Carl. I'll treat you to one another time. Or, well… there's this new Cafe opening, we could go there if you'd like." He's ready to apologize too but Connor quickly glances up and nods.

His grin is so bright it's blinding, but Markus can't seem to look away. "I'd love to! I heard about that but didn't have a reason to go."

"How about," he paused, mentally going over his schedule, "Thursday at two? We can do it earlier if you want."

By then they were at the desk again and Connor scanned the book. "Two works, it's a date!" He smiled handing him the book and card back.

Markus fumbled but tried to play it off with a chuckle. He probably didn't mean it like _that_ , but fuck he hoped he did.

He is almost jogging away, mostly to stop himself from saying something stupid. He considers just walking home but decides to take the bus. He didn't need to have to take _another_ shower today.

He's definitely more calmed down by the time he gets home, but his mind was still racing. Connor definitely hadn't meant it like that. No, he couldn't. It was just coffee. Just two guys, who are friends, getting coffee. Totally nothing else. Nope, nada.

He feeds the parakeets and looks around for Carl. He notices the lights are on in the studio, so he goes there. It wasn't odd for either one of them to spend most of the day there.

Carl is working on the huge painting that he'd been painting for over three weeks now. Even now, it was incredibly striking, unfinished. Carl looked down at him and then back to the painting. Markus stands back, taking it all in. He was always stunned at Carl's work, even when he couldn't quite _get_ it.

The moment Carl could he had given Markus a paintbrush. At first, Markus had just painted the world around him as it was. Carl had taught him to paint what he saw, yes, but what he felt about it.

He definitely wasn't the best, even after all this time, but he still enjoyed painting, especially with Carl. Though, it seemed Carl was already one step ahead of him.

An easel was set up, along with a blank canvas for him. He knew what he wanted to paint before even picking up his pencil to sketch it out.

He loved the sound of the pencil against the canvas, though he often had to take a step back, look it over and fix the problems. Some people could just paint, but Markus preferred to be able to actually see it first before he put any paint on the canvas.

He hadn't even realized Carl had stopped painting until he heard him from behind. "Oh my god."

Markus let his hand drop as he looked at the sketch. It was definitely his best work so far and he hadn't even started painting yet.

It wasn't even that exquisite, definitely not as good as Carl's, but even still. It had so much emotion in it that you could overlook any mistakes.

"I… I probably should have asked him if I could paint him first." Markus mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

Carl quickly shakes his head, "no, this is amazing." Carl rolls closer eyes wide. Markus can't help but agree. Drawing Connor was the easiest thing he'd ever drawn, and he didn't know why. Well… that wasn't completely true but he wasn't going to think about it.

He was definitely not thinking about that as he picked up a paintbrush, and he wasn't thinking about it as he started to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

The date, no not a date, comes quickly. Markus barely has time to even process it's happening today when he wakes up. Thankfully, Carl knows, and before he planned on getting ready he shoos him out. Apparently, he had been looking increasingly worried the closer it got to time.

He rummaged through his drawers, trying to find a suitable outfit. He moved to his closet when he didn't find anything suitable. Thankfully he finds what he's looking for and quickly pulls it on, checking in the mirror.

The white t-shirt is soft against his skin, and the black jeans are just tight enough. He pulls on white sneakers and throws on his long black coat, pulling the look together. Not too lousy, he didn't appear too formal while still looking like he tried.

He gave himself a nod in the mirror before jogging down the stairs, calling out a quick goodbye to Carl.

The bus ride is a little longer than when he'd just go to the library, but he doesn't mind. His leg is bouncing the whole, but he doesn't try to stop it. Better to get the energy out now.

He has to double-check he has his wallet when he gets off, and sighs happily when he feels it in his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure he'd love through it if he forgot.

He jogs up the cafe, The Rolling Scones (heh), opening the door. He's instantly hit in the face with the smell of coffee and baked goods, making his stomach grumble.

He made sure to eat very little so he wouldn't get too full, but enough that he wouldn't be stuffing his face. Even if this wasn't an actual date he still wanted to impress Connor.

He glances around the cafe, and can't help but feel impressed. The art is actually pleasing and there are no doubles of the same art. The tables are cute and the atmosphere feels welcoming.

Then he spots him.

He's sitting at a table, scrolling through his phone with his glasses on. Oh, how those glasses were going to be the death of him. Connor has a cream sweater on with a white button-up shirt underneath, just snug enough to show definition. His pants on tight lighted blue jeans; they almost looked painted on.

He walks over, and Connor glances up when he gets close. His eyes widen for just a second before he grins. "Markus! I wasn't sure if you wanted to order together or not."

"We can order now if you want." He suggests. Connor nods and stands (which, how does he even move in those jeans holy fuck?) walking over.

Once again he has the urge to reach out and hold Connor's hand as they walk to the counter, but resists the urge by sticking his hands in his pockets.

Once they finally get up to the counter he already knows what he wants, having been decided while they waited in line. "I'll have the Pot de Thé with sencha, and the raspberry Crème Brûlée, please." He says, the lady behind the counter nods and pulls the food out, putting it on a plate before turning more towards Connor.

"And for you?"

"I'll have Thé Glacé Uniques with Jasmine, and a lemon raspberry tart," he says, pronouncing the French perfectly. That was still impressive but also really fucking hot.

"And who's paying?" She asks them when they get to the register.

"I will," they say at the same time. Markus already has his wallet out but Connor swats at his hands.

"Let me." Connor insists, trying to pull his own wallet out

Markus shakes his head, pulling out his card. "I invited you, I don't mind paying. Just let me, love, I want to." The pet name slipping out. He's ready to apologize until he sees Connor's face go deep red. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted just slightly.

"Ah… Okie." He says softly, ducking his head. Oh fuck, he was too adorable like this. He'd buy him anything he wanted if he'd get this flustered.

Markus pays and they grab their plates and make their way back to the table. They'll have to get up again when their drinks are ready, but for now, they sit.

"This place is really lovely, I like the art," Connor says, glancing around.

Markus nods but keeps looking at Connor. He'd look at Connor over art any day. "It is, I'm glad we came."

Connor glances but at him with a wide smile and nods. He picks up his fork and takes a bite, and then-oh fuck-moans. He outright moans, eyes fluttering shut for a second. "So good," Connor sighs out, opening his eyes again.

He had no idea what he was doing to Markus, did he? Oh, how he wanted to reach over and just pull Connor into a kiss, and taste the tart on his tongue. He didn't, instead, picking up his own fork.

He almost moans too when he takes a bite. He was definitely coming here again and hopefully with Connor. "Damn, this is amazing."

A person calls their names and they both stand, walking over to get their teas. He watches as Connor puts barely any sugar or cream in his. He wanted to remember what he liked just in case.

He lets his tea bags steep a bit longer before taking a slow sip. It's just as delicious as the food. It also smells heavenly and he has to stop himself from gulping it down. This place was definitely going to be popular.

"Have you read any of the books I suggested? If not it's totally fine!" Connor says, then bites down on his fork, even though nothing is on it.

"I have! I've gone through half of them, and they are all really good. I really enjoyed the Artemis Fowl book; I'll definitely have to read the next one."

That seems to prompt Connor into talking. He talks about the book without spoiling it. He lets Connor ramble, simply enjoying listening to him talk. He'd probably even listen to him if he read the dictionary.

He also uses his hands to talk, occasionally pushing up his glasses. He doesn't even seem to take a break to eat, though Markus is almost done with his by then.

He replies when it feels right and nods when appropriate. He doesn't want to cut him off or make him self-conscious. He rests his elbow on the table and leans against his hand as he listens.

Connor finally takes a small break, giving Markus a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I know I talk a lot."

Markus quickly shakes his head. "No, no! You're fine. I enjoy listening to you talk about books. I can see how much you love them."

Connor takes a long gulp of his tea, sighing happily. "Thanks. I've been told I can be a bit much." Oh, he was ready to slap whoever told him that, and he wasn't a violent person normally.

"Seriously, talk as much as you want. I'm enjoying myself immensely." He took a long sip of his cooled down tea. Connor's face flushed but he started to talk again.

A few people give them dirty looks the longer they sit there, but Markus completely ignores them in a favor of listening and watching Connor.

A few strands of hair keep falling to his face, and each time he brushes it away with a huff. Then, he gets really going and doesn't brush it away. Markus doesn't think, just leans over and pushes it away for him.

Connor cuts off with a slight squeak, and Markus pulls his hand back. "Sorry, I uh. You just didn't…" he trails off. Why couldn't he just keep his hands to himself? He probably ruined it and he inadvertently interrupted Connor. Great.

He was right though in his assumption. Connor's hair is amazingly soft to touch, and now he can't stop thinking about tugging on the hair. Would Connor like that?

"Oh," Connor breathes out. "I, uh, thank you?" He blinks a few times, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, course." He takes another sip of his drink to stop anything stupid from coming out of his mouth.

Connor finishes his tart and then his tea. "I've talked so much, oh goodness. Uh, what's your favorite color?"

He can't help the small chuckle. "I like blue, you?"

"I really like yellow, but also green. Or like a dusty blue. There are just so many colors to pick from." It didn't surprise him too much that yellow was one of his favorites. He seemed the type to have a lot of plants in his house too.

He was going to ask Connor what his favorite book was, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to decide. Even with the few books, he read he wouldn't be able to pick a favorite. They each were unique in their own ways.

Connor looked down and checked his watch, eyes going wide. "Fuck, I need to get back to work." Huh, he may have a new kink. Hearing Connor curse was very, very pleasant. "I'm sorry, I totally lost track of time."

Markus quickly waves him away, "don't worry, I did too." He stands. "When do you think I can see you again?" He has to stop himself from cringing. He probably sounded too eager, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, your book is due in five days, so I better see you in more than six." Connor grins, patting his pockets to make sure he has everything.

They both quickly turn their head when they hear a shot from outside. Before he can even tell what's happening Connor is out the door.

He follows quickly, taking in the scene. Five large men, pushing around a younger woman. When they get there the woman is on the ground.

Markus pulls out his phone, calling the police. Then his eyes got even wider. Connor steps up and taps one of the men on the shoulder. Then, holy fuck punches the man in the face.

He moves around so easily, dodging punches and easily taking down the five men. No one would ever guess he's a librarian. He wants to help, but he knew he'd just be in the way.

Thankfully Connor somehow moved the fight so the woman wouldn't get hurt, and he quickly runs over to her, checking her over. She doesn't have too much damage, but she'll definitely be sore tomorrow.

The police arrive and Markus glances back over a Connor. He still looks adorable somehow even as he wipes blood from his nose.

He only lets the woman go when an officer comes over. He quickly walks up to Connor and pulls him into a hug.

Connor stiffens and Markus still doesn't pull away. He knew he used to be a detective but that didn't mean he should throw himself into a fight. "You could have been hurt." He mumbles.

Connor slowly relaxes, obviously not used to being hugged. He reaches around and gently hugs him back. "Had to do something."

Markus sighs and pulls away. "Yeah, but fighting five men? What I'd they had better training than you? You could have gotten seriously injured." He held him by his shoulders, refusing to let go yet.

"Well, then I would have done my best to hold them off until help came. Shit, I need to sit." Connor sways. Markus grips him and slowly helps him to sit.

"Are you ok? What are your symptoms?" He asks clearly.

Connor brings his hand up to his chest and closes his eyes for a second. "One of them got me in the chest. Damn this hurts."

Markus moves Connor's hand away then leans over and presses his ear to his chest. Other than a noticeably fast heartbeat it sounds fine, but that was just with his ear. If he had his equipment he'd be able to tell for sure.

"I was shot in the heart, that's why I had to stop being a detective. That short burst would have been fine if they didn't punch me here." Connor groans. Damn. He had a feeling he had gotten shot, but he didn't know where. 

"Alright, what do you need?" He takes Connor's wrist, feeling his pulse. If it gets too high he'll take Connor to the hospital whether he wants to go or not.

Connor leans forward, resting his head against Markus's shoulder. "Just to rest for a second, I'll be fine." A police officer starts to walk over but he holds up his hand.

He needs Connor to calm down and not stress for a second. He reaches out and gently holds him, rubbing circles into his back. Once he's calm enough he gives a nod to the officer.

"Hey, Connor." The man says, crouching down. He honestly shouldn't be too surprised. "Just so you know Hank, Gavin and Caelum are on their way."

Then Connor groans incredibly loudly not bothering to move his head from Markus's shoulder. "Markus, did you tell them I was involved?" Oh… he hadn't thought of that. He had just told the dispatch officer that there were a fight and Connor was helping.

"Yeah?" He shrugs one shoulder, still rubbing circles into his back.

"Alright, well I better stand up before they get here. If I don't they'll get me an ambulance, and I don't need one." He says, pulling back from Markus.

The police officer-Chris Miller his name tag says- helps him up. "Damn, you have the worst luck kid." Chris laughs, shaking his head.

Connor glances around and gives the other officers a wave. A few seem to want to come over, but their hands are full of the idiots.

Markus stays close to Connor, ready to help if need be. He didn't get his nursing degree for nothing.

"How many times did you get punched?" Chris asks, glancing over at Markus but keeping his focus on Connor.

Connor groans again. "Twice."

"You're getting sloppy." Sloppy? He fought five guys! Markus would have been punched at least six times, but apparently, two is sloppy for Connor.

"Fuck off… wait. Fuck. Chris, Caelum is coming too? Oh no. He's going to kick my ass." That was the most he's ever heard Connor curse and he couldn't decide if he was more turned on or worried.

Well, he had wanted to meet the people Connor talked about, but he hadn't thought it would be like this.

Before Chris can say anything a car pulls up with flashing lights. Markus doesn't even have to guess if it's them because a man steps out looking almost exactly like Connor.

His hair is straightened and his eyes are blue but other than that they are identical. Huh, did Connor curl his hair or did Caelum straighten his?

The group walks up and Hank pulls Connor into a hug. The other man, who he assumed is Gavin, gives a tight-lipped smile.

"That was fucking stupid you asshole! Jesus, you could have died! You retired for a reason you dick." Hank says, pulling back. "What were you doing here anyway, I thought you worked today."

"I was with Markus," Connor points out. Then all of them turn to him. Oh goodness, he really hoped they weren't going to blame him for this. He probably should have tried harder to stop Connor, but he doubted that he would have succeeded.

Then Caelum walks up to him looking him up and down. His gaze is so much harsher than Connor's, and he's ready to turn and run.

"Hm, so you're Markus." He says, voice so much colder than Connor's. If he didn't know any better he wouldn't think they were related at all. Could Connor be this intense and intimidating too? Well… most likely but he would probably find it hot.

"I-I am. Markus Bennett, you must be Caelum. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says, sticking out his hand.

Caelum glanced down and took his hand, giving it a shake, but then he didn't let go. He winces at the pain when Caelum squeezes his hand just a bit too hard. Fuck he could easily break any bone in his body if he wanted to.

"Caelum," Connor sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder. Caelum squints his eyes just slightly before letting his hand go.

"Apologies. Markus, meet Gavin, he's my partner in both work and personal life." Caelum says. Gavin gives him a nod.

"Oh, he's also Elijah's brother!" Connor points out. It was really a small world.

"Ok, ok that's enough, Connor are you ok? How's your heart?" Hank asks. Connor sighs and gives Markus a look.

He swats Hank away. "I'm fine! I'll give my statement but then I really do need to get back to work."

Even he was ready to protest. He couldn't just let Connor go back to work if something could happen to him. "You really shouldn't. I'm sure the library could survive without you for one day."

That seems to get Caelum's approval. He gives Markus a slight nod in thanks. "I agree. Either you stay with me and Gavin, or Hank."

"He could stay with me?" He suggests then shrinks back just slightly at Caelum's gaze. "I'm a nurse, so I can make sure he's ok."

Connor glances at him then sighs, shoulders shagging. "Fine, fine! You're definitely the best option out of them."

The others make indignant sounds, but Markus can't help the smile that spread across his face. Connor was picking him to spend his time with.

Hank glances between them before smiling slowly. Oh no. He knew that look. That was the same look Carl would give him when he talked about Connor and had no doubt the look he'd give him when he brought Connor home with him. "Alright, but make sure to text me."

They took Connor's and Markus's statement before they could leave. "I would stay with you at the library, but I need to check on Carl." He says, walking towards the bus.

"That's fine! I've wanted to come to visit but didn't know how to say so." He wanted to slap himself. If he had known Connor wanted to come over he would have asked him weeks ago!

Thankfully the bus is there when they get to the stop, and they climb in. There wasn't any place to sit, so the stand beside each other, holding onto the handles. The bus started and jolted, both of them swaying into each other.

Connor reached up and stopped himself from moving too much by grabbing Markus's arm. "Shit, sorry." He mumbled letting go once stable.

"It's fine, I don't mind. The bus can be very bumpy." He was used to it, but he'd take any excuse to 'accidentally' touch Connor. He was going to hell, wasn't he?

Every now and then when the bus got bumpy either Markus or Connor would reach out for each other, stopping themselves from moving around too much.

When they got there he honestly didn't know why he hadn't done this week's earlier. His stomach was in knots as he walked in, putting his wallet on the table and slipping his shoes off.

"Carl, I'm home!" He calls out.

"How was your date?" Carl asks from the living room. Oh, he was absolutely going to kill him.

He was actually planning on jumping off a cliff at this point. "It-it's not a date, Carl. Connor is with me." He was doing everything in his power not to stare at Connor.

Carl rolls in with a large grin on his face. Definitely murder. Murder and then the cliff. "Connor, you've grown so much." He says.

Connor steps forward and Markus glanced at him. His face is twisted just slightly and bright red. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me." Oh, he remembered him alright.

"Course I did," he waves him off. "Last I heard you and Caelum were going into the academy. And you were with… Matt was it?" His jaw was on the ground. Carl was such a little shit. Not too surprised since he's friends with Elijah.

"Oh, yeah. Matt… he didn't last too terribly long. He uh… tried to get me and Caelum to sleep with him. At the same time." Connor cringed. Markus was so going to punch whoever this Matt was.

It seemed Carl had the same idea from his face. "Hm, well do you have anyone now? From what I heard from Markus, you're doing great at the library." Now it was his turn for his face to heat.

"Oh, well thank you. I, uh, no. Not really? I… there is this one person but I doubt it'll happen. They are definitely way too good for me." He felt his heart sink. Connor hadn't told him about anyone, but maybe they weren't as close as he thought.

Fuck, that hurt. He should have known he had his eyes on someone. They'd probably get together too. Who wouldn't want to be with Connor?

"Hm, well come on in. Can't have you two just standing there." Carl says. Markus walks up and takes hold of the wheelchair's handles.

He couldn't help but watch Connor look around. He remembered the first time Carl brought him here. His eyes were the size of saucers. His younger self would never have thought he'd have all this now.

"Do you want a drink?" Carl asks. Markus pushes him to the couch.

"I shouldn't, but thank you." He wondered if that was because of his heart or something else.

Connor motioned to the couch and Connor sat. "Scotch, neat, as usual?"

"Absolutely." Carl sighs, giving a wink to Connor.

Markus shakes his head fondly and grabs the alcohol. "Okay! But you know what your doctor would say…"

"Yeah… well, he can kiss my ass! I'm old enough to choose my own medication." Markus sighed and shook his head.

He obviously knew Carl's doctor, and he wouldn't argue with him. Carl, however, loved to. "You're only 75."

He hands over the drink anyway, pouring himself a very small amount. He never drank too much as he had to always be ready to take care of Carl if need be.

"Markus sit, sit," Carl says, motioning to the couch. Markus gave him a half-hearted glare and sat down beside Connor.

He couldn't help but watch him, and not just for the obvious reasons. He had to make sure he was ok and knew if anything happened to Connor there would be a line of people waiting to kill him.

"How is Caelum doing, is he still a detective?" Carl asks, sipping his drink.

Connor smiles and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. A nervous tic or just habit? "He is. He's doing very well and is partnered with Gavin, Elijah's brother."

Carl smiles and nods, "ah, Gavin was always a feisty one. He and Elijah were always getting into trouble." Carl chuckles.

Markus leans back, putting his arm across the back of the couch. He hadn't even realized he did it until his hand brushed Connor's shoulder. It wasn't like he could pull away now. Fuck. He was so used to it just being Carl and him.

Connor didn't shy away, but he didn't seem to move any closer, but that didn't stop Markus from being deathly still.

"He still is. He punched me on my first day." Connor grins. His first thought was what the fuck. The man punched Connor?! He didn't even seem upset about it! Maybe it was some cop thing, like an initiation.

What was even odder was Carl didn't seem surprised in the least. Even after all this time, it seemed he still had so much to learn about his life.

He also had so much to learn about Connor. He hadn't realized how much of their conversations were book related. It made sense; Connor worked and practically lived at the library after all. Still, he should have asked more questions about Connor.

How much had even opened up himself? Most of the time he was just delighted to listen to Connor ramble about whatever book he had been reading. He knew he hadn't told everything about his past, but he had told some.

His brain was only now catching up to do many things, and it was a bit overwhelming. He hadn't even known he was shot in the fucking heart until today. He could have easily died and they would have never met. He'd never had seen those warm brown eyes or the way he huffs when his curly hair keeps falling into his face.

"Connor… if you don't mind me asking, how did you get shot?" He interrupts.

Connor seemed to pause for a second. Fuck he shouldn't have asked that it was probably a traumatic experience. "I was protecting two prostitutes." Huh… he wasn't really expecting that. His face must show it cause Connor chuckles.

"There was a corrupt cop, Michael Graham, who was going after prostitutes. He had gone too far with one of their friends, and two of them went after him. I got there and he pulled a gun on them. I hadn't been wearing a vest, but I stepped in front and took the bullet. Got off a good shot before I dropped."

He didn't even pause before leaning over and giving Connor a half hug. He had already seen how willing Connor was to put himself in the way of danger for someone else, but this? This was so beyond that. "You could have died."

Connor leans into the hug. "But I couldn't let them. They are actually incredibly sweet girls and they invited me to their wedding. So I got some free food out of it." He snorted and shook his head. At least he didn't seem too troubled.

Connor seems to almost go completely boneless leaning against him. "Sorry," he mumbles. Oh, he was absolutely enjoying this but he was a bit worried.

"Are you ok?" He keeps his arm around Connor, holding him just slightly.

Connor nods, resting his head against Markus's shoulder. "Yeah, just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep last night and the fight is catching up with me." He let out a soft yarn.

Markus glanced over at Carl with wide eyes. He honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't have any other symptoms so he was probably just sleepy.

What he didn't know was what to do about it. They had extra bedrooms but that would mean Connor would stop leaning on him.

Carl gave him that smug look and he was ready to tell him off, but Connor snuggling closer cut him off. Well, he was stuck. It's official. He most definitely wasn't moving from this spot unless absolutely necessary.

He gently rubbed Connor's arm, his hair falling into his face but he didn't care. He'd take hair in his face if it meant Connor snuggling him. "You can sleep, love. We'll be here." He mumbled.

Connor slowly nods his head, eyes slipping closed. With his free hand, he gently takes Connor's glasses off and put them on the side table. Carl gives him a look before rolling into the studio.

It doesn't take long for Connor to be completely asleep. He can't be truly comfortable with his head bent like that. So Markus very gently moves him so his head is instead resting in his lap. He knew he could have gotten up, but whatever.

Other than play on his phone he has nothing to do, so he pulls his phone out. He rests his other hand in Connor's hair, gently pulling his fingers through it. It was as soft as it looked.

He messages North as Connor sleeps, sending her panicked texts. Connor just looked too adorable asleep, face completely relaxed.

She just teases him about his crush. At this point, it was a bit more than a crush but he doesn't point that out. She doesn't need any more information to tease him with.

He eventually puts his phone down and just lets himself relax. He paused his hand for a second and Connor makes a small noise in his sleep, pushing into his hand. He instantly starts again, smiling down at him.

Part of him wants to take a picture so he can never forget this, but that seems wrong. If they were together… then yeah, he would. But they weren't.

Fuck, and Connor liked someone. They were probably the best person in the world if they caught Connor's attention. If they were any less then they don't deserve him.

Had Connor not told him because he could tell how he felt? He doubted it was anyone he knew, but as he kept seeing, it was a small world.

He knew for a fact it wasn't any of his friends. He talked enough about Connor to them they could probably find him in a crowd, and they'd never met him before. Though, he hoped he'd get to introduce them.

North already loved him, and he had no doubt she'd feel protective over him the moment they met. He obviously didn't need protection, but she'd be there if he did.

Josh would no doubt have exceedingly long talks about books with him. He was an English professor after all.

And Simon. Simon and Connor would get along amazingly. He had absolutely no doubt about it. Both of them were incredibly sweet and willing to sacrifice themselves if need be.

So his friends would definitely get along with Connor. It was just a matter of when they would meet. He really hoped North wouldn't tease him too much, but that was wishful thinking.

He didn't know how much time had passed until Connor started to stir. It was adorable to see his face scrunch up, then relax again. His hand stilled in his hair but he didn't move it away.

Connor stretches just slightly then slowly blinks open his eyes. He looks around then up at Markus, a small smile on his face. "Sorry I fell asleep on you." He mumbles voice gravely.

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" He asks.

Connor sighs and blinks slowly. "Much better. That's probably the best I've slept in a while." Fuck, why was he so cute?

He went to move his hand out of Connor's hair, but it snagged on a curl. He was ready to apologize but then Connor moans. Actually moans, out loud. He's pretty sure both of their faces go red as they both freeze.

Their deathly silence is probably the only reason they wear the doorknob wiggle. Connor's face becomes serious as he sits up. "Are you expecting someone?" He whispers.

Markus shakes his head, eyes wide. Connor silently stands, creeping towards the foyer. It's amazing how silent he is. If he wasn't staring right at him he'd have no idea he was even there.

He tried to follow just as silently but he didn't manage it quite as well. The door opens and Connor peers around the door, tensing even further.

Before he can stop him he's through the door and there's a thump of a body hitting the floor.

"Ow! Who the fuck are you?" Oh shit, he knows that voice. He quickly goes in and sees Connor holding Leo down.

"Connor, Connor it's ok. That's Leo. He's Carl's son." He really should have known it would be Leo. Connor looked back at him and slowly moved away.

"Who the fuck is this?" Leo asks again, scrambling to stand.

Markus has to hold back a smile. He really wished he could have seen Connor take him down. "Connor meet Leo, Leo meet Connor. Connor is my… friend."

Connor glances between the two before sticking his hand out. "I'm sorry, I thought you were an intruder."

Leo sneers at him and knocks his hand away. He's ready to tell him off but Connor slightly shakes his head.

"Where's Dad?" Leo says, brushing off his clothes even though he hadn't gotten dirty.

Markus sighed and led them back into the living room, motioning to Carl's studio. "He's in there."

"Fag," Leo muttered stalking into the studio. Markus took a deep breath and closed his eyes and slowly unclenched his fists.

He jumps just slightly when he feels a hand brush against his. He opens his eyes and stares down at his hand. Connor holds his out and Markus only hesitates for a second before taking it.

Connor's hand is warm in his, and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "It's ok; he's always been like this. I'm used to it."

Connor makes a pained sound. "That doesn't make it right. You shouldn't have to be used to something like that." Connor stepped closer so more than their hands were touching.

"I said it's fine! He's Carl's son, I can put up with a little bigotry. What do you know anyway?" He hadn't meant to snap out and winced when Connor sucked in a quick breath and his hand pulled away.

"I think I overstayed my welcome. Thank you for having me over. I'll see myself out." Connor turned quickly. He reached out but Connor was already out of reach, the door shutting quietly.

Fuck! Fuck, why did he have to mess everything up? This was entirely his fault.

"Aw did your boyfriend leave early?" Leo laughed darkly. That was the last thing he should have said.

He stalked up to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Get the fuck out." He growled out. Leo's eyes went wide and he scrambled away when he let him go.

His hands were shaking as the door slammed shut behind Leo. His throat tightens and he tries to hold back to wetness in his eyes.

"Shit." He chokes out, wiping a tear away firmly. This was his fault. He knew it and he hated himself for it.

"Markus," Carl said, coming into the room. Markus turned his head away. He shouldn't be crying. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to feel heartbroken.

He swallowed thickly, fist clenched at his sides. He tried to breathe steadily but his chest stuttered, the air catching in his throat. Carl should have left him on the street. "Do you need anything else tonight?" His voice came out monotone and small.

"No, but Markus-" he cuts him off with a nod. He doesn't wait to hear what Carl has to say as he makes his way upstairs, locking his door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! One more chapter after this!!

He didn't want to leave his room for the next few days, but he did anyway. He had to take care of Carl. He'd try to talk to him, but Markus tuned it out and said silently. 

He didn't even think about going to the library or texting Connor. He didn't deserve someone as sweet as him. He didn't deserve forgiveness. 

Even when Carl suggested he get out of the house he stayed inside. He didn't look at his phone unless absolutely necessary. He didn't reply to any of his friend's texts either. 

It had been three days when he got a call from a number he didn't know. He took in a deep breath before answering. 

"Hello?"

"Markus, I believe we need to talk." He froze at that voice. It was almost exactly the same as Connor's but still so different. 

"Caelum… is Con-" he cuts himself off. He didn't deserve to know if Connor was alright. 

"Meet me at La Douce Évasion in an hour." Then he hung up. Fuck. He knew Carl would let him go, encourage it actually. He was so fucked. 

He slowly got ready, not bothering to try too hard on his appearance. He had no idea where he was going, but he doubted Caelum would take him to a place that's too fancy. 

God he wished he was going with Connor. But he fucked it all up like usual. 

Of course, Carl gave him the go-ahead, and even tried to give him keys to his car. Markus honestly didn't mind taking public transportation; it made parking much easier since he didn't have to do it at all. 

It turns out La Douce Évasion is a cafe similar to the one he went to with Connor. It's on the smaller size but the decor is just as pleasing. The soft color on walls makes it seem larger and far less cramped. 

He doesn't even think about eating when he spots him. Or, well them. Caelum and Gavin are sitting together, talking quietly. 

Then Caelum looks up and their eyes lock. He almost forgot how intimidating he is. He's half-tempted to just turn around and run, but both Gavin and Caelum are detectives and could catch him easily. He hadn't even thought to question how he had gotten his number. 

He doesn't know who he's more afraid of, Caelum or Gavin. From what he's heard and seen Gavin is the type to punch first and talk later. But Caelum could ruin his life without lifting a finger. Also, he's Connor's identical twin. So, Caelum. Definitely Caelum. 

He's honestly pretty lucky Hank, Amanda, Elijah and any other of Connor's police friends aren't there. 

He slowly makes his way over to their table, mumbling 'excuse me's as he goes. He knows he deserves whatever comes next as he sits down. 

The two stare at him and all he can do is stare at the table in shame. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Connor. He knew that he should have breathed and either asked Connor to go politely or even opened up. But he didn't. He raised his voice just like his past foster parents. Probably just like Amanda from Connor's reaction. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

"Shut the fuck up! You don't get to-" Gavin is cut off by Caelum placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I hadn't heard from Connor for two days. Neither had Hank, Gavin, or anyone else for that matter. So, I went to his house. Do you want to know what I found?" Caelum asks, voice completely devoid of any emotion. That's definitely scarier than if it had. 

Oh God. Connor what if he… he didn't know his mental state. What if he hurt himself? Fuck. Fuck! This was all his fault. He should have gone after him. He should have hugged him and apologized. But he didn't. 

"He wouldn't open the door, so I picked it. He was curled up on his couch, the room a mess. I could tell he had been crying." Markus's heart broke. He knew Connor was very tidy normally. But Connor had cried. He had made Connor cry. 

"He wouldn't talk most of the day, but he only said three words. Do you want to know what those were?" Caelum asks, leaning forward. 

Markus looked into his eyes and felt his own tears rising. He nodded his head anyway. 

"He said, 'it's my fault'. I, of course, told him it wasn't. He should have stayed and talked, but that's incredibly hard for him. It's not my place to tell you why, but I'm sure you can at least guess." He could and it broke his heart. No one deserved to go through anything Connor did. 

"But, you should not have raised your voice when he wasn't at fault. I told him you weren't upset with  _ him _ , and I'll stand by that unless you tell me otherwise." Caelum was… giving him a chance? He was ready to be beaten to a pulp and yet here Caelum sat, completely understanding. 

Of course, he seemed mad, Connor had been upset after all. Any sibling would be upset if their sibling had cried. Even Markus would be upset if Leo cried. (Though he'd also be incredibly worried. He'd never seen Leo cry.)

"I swear, Connor did nothing wrong. I wasn't mad at him. Leo, he's my brother. Well, not technically. He's Carl's son, his real son. Carl always supported me, even when I came out, but Leo. He does, well did, drugs. I don't know if he's still on them. Leo always seemed to hate me. He'd find any way to put me down. I was just upset at him. It was more than just calling me… calling me a fag, he ruined what I thought was a moment." He definitely wasn't going to tell Caelum about the moan. If he did he was sure he'd break him like a twig. 

Fuck, he had thought about that moan a lot. His traitorous brain supplied plenty of dreams and ideas just from that. At least he knew Connor liked his hair pulled. Fuck. He needs to stop thinking about that before it becomes too much of an obvious problem. 

"Then you should talk to him. Genuinely talk. At least apologize." Caelum says, leaning back. He quickly nodded his head. 

Caelum was giving him a chance. He didn't know what made him decide to do it, but he was giving him a chance. 

Then he glanced over at Gavin. Unlike Caelum, he could clearly see the anger on his face. How had this man gone from punching Connor to wanting to protect him?

"I still think you're a shitbag, but Connor at least wants you alive. Don't fuck up again or Caelum won't be able to stop me." Ah, he was waiting for a threat. He had no doubts that Gavin would punch his face in given the chance. 

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to make it up to him. Do… could I have his address? I won't go if you tell me not to, but I just want to make sure he's ok." Caelum squints but pulls his phone out. He can't help but jump when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

"I sent you the address. As Gavin said, don't fuck up." Then Caelum stood, back completely straight. 

Markus scrambled to stand too, give them each a nod. Caelum walked by him slowly but then grabbed his arm. Oh fuck, he was seriously worried he might break it. Oh, how the fuck is he that strong?

"I will say this once and only once," Caelum whispered into his ear. "If you ever purposely hurt my brother we will find you. And then no one else ever will." Then he let his arm go. And reached out and took Gavin's hand, walking away like he hadn't just threatened to murder someone. 

Markus stood there in shock for a few seconds. He believed Gavin's threat, of course, but there was something about Caelum's. If anyone could murder him and get away with it, it was Caelum. 

With shaky legs, he left the cafe and unlocked his phone. The address was close enough that he could walk and not get too winded. He honestly just wanted the time to think. 

He knew he had to apologize. He wanted to make it up to Connor somehow but wasn't sure how. Maybe he could bake him something? No, no that's stupid. Baking wouldn't make up for what he's done. 

Oh, maybe a teddy bear! No, that was stupid too. He could always get him a book, but Connor already had access to all the books in the world. 

He had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't even know what he was going to say! He can't just walk up and say 'hey sorry I yelled at you, we both have traumatic pasts, I love you.' Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Before he knew it he was at Connor's place. It was a detached, one-story brick colonial. The houses besides his were incredibly close. He could walk beside them but only one person at a time. 

From the outside, it seems incredibly cozy and warm, just like he thought it would. He walked up the steps, only now noticing the cold wind. 

He knocked on the door and heard something cash, a curse then feet walking. 

"Caelum, I already-" Connor starts, swinging the door open. His eyes go wide as he sees Markus. "Oh." 

Connor seems to pull into himself, though the huge dpd hoodie helps make him appear smaller. He's also wearing what looks to be incredibly soft pajama bottoms. 

His hair is a mess, and his glasses are just slightly crooked. He just stares at Markus, waiting for him to say something. 

"Connor… are you ok?" He asks. He wants to reach forward and fix his glasses, comb his hands through his hair, and see if he's wearing a shirt under the hoodie. Instead, he keeps his hands at his side. 

Connor swallows, his eyes jumping around the room, then to the ground. He backs up a bit and holds the door open. Markus doesn't have to be told twice as he walks in, the warmth hitting him the moment he crosses the threshold. 

"Shoes," Connor mumbles, before closing the door. Markus looks down and sees Connor's shoes off to the side. He slips his off and puts them there, hopefully not in the way. That was a good sign, right? If Connor wanted him out quickly he would have told him to keep his shoes on. 

The inside feels just as cozy and warm as the outside made it seem. The hardwood doesn't even feel hard under his feet. 

"Daniel died." Connor sighs. Markus's eyes snap up. Did someone die? Fuck and he probably just made everything worse. 

"Was he your friend?" More than likely a police officer. That job was dangerous, and Connor was proof. 

Connor snorts then wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, his fingers barely reaching the tip. "No, well, kinda. Daniel was my fish, the dwarf gourami." Oh, thank fuck. 

"Ah, well I'm sorry for your loss." He cringes at his own words. Connor snorts again and leads him into the house and to the living room. There are plants on almost every flat surface. He has a feeling Connor knows all the scientific names for them too.

"Sit anywhere; do you want something to drink?" Connor asks, shuffling slightly. Caelum must have helped him clean up a bit before he left. 

Markus peers around and sits down on the bigger couch. It's definitely as comfy as it appears. "No thank you." Connor nodded and walked over. 

He sat down on the opposite side, pulling his legs to his desk, and the hoodie over his legs. 

"Markus-"

"Connor-" they both cut themselves off. Markus can't help but smile slightly. "Sorry. Actually. Connor, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You did nothing wrong, I swear. I was frustrated with Leo and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." 

Connor sighed and fiddled with the hem of the hoodie sleeves. "I should have stayed. I knew you weren't angry or… disappointed in me. I guess I just didn't want you to see me cry." He seems to be sinking deeper and deeper into the couch, not looking up to meet his eyes. 

"Connor, you're allowed to be upset with me. You're allowed to be angry, and you are definitely allowed to cry. It's part of being human." He said, scooting closer. Thankfully Connor doesn't seem to want to run away again. 

"Sometimes I'm not sure if I am." He whispers. "I was never good enough. Compared to all the other kids I was a genius, but it was never enough for her. I never knew enough languages. I never knew… it was so hard talking to kids my age. I'd tell them about my parents and then how Amanda adopted me. They all looked at me with pity." 

"Then Amanda taught Elijah and he was perfect. He was the type of child she always wanted. I despised him for so long. But then… I finally talked to him. He was struggling just as much to be perfect as I was." 

Markus kept his mouth shut, not wanting to interrupt Connor. He wanted to hear this. He had a feeling but this just confirmed it. 

"Then I went to college to get my criminology degree and joined the force with Nines." He paused for a second. 

"Nines?" He asks. Connor blinks for a few seconds then his eyes go wide. 

"Caelum. He was born nine minutes after me. Anyway, I was paired up to work with Hank. He had previously lost his son. It was hard at first, but he became closer. Now he's like a dad to me." He could see that. Hank seemed incredibly protective of Connor. 

"Even then Amanda wasn't proud. All I wanted to do was make her proud. It didn't matter how well I did, it was never enough. When I got shot… she came to the hospital. I'll always remember what she said. 'It's too bad, I thought you'd actually be successful at something.'" Connor takes in a shaky breath, wiping away a tear that slid down his cheek. "I-I thought she'd be proud. I'd saved two girls. But no. She didn't even care that I almost died!" 

He couldn't help himself. He crossed the rest of the distance and pulled Connor into a hug. He couldn't imagine what that must have been like. To have your mother not care if you lived or died. It was so obvious that Connor still cared about her and what she thought of him. It wasn't healthy but he understood. 

Connor trembled in his arms, slowly uncurling himself then latching onto him. He cried silently, and he knew why. He knew all those nights where he had to be as silent as possible but you still couldn't stop the tears. 

He reached a hand up and gently played with his hair, rubbing gentle circles into his back as he rocked them slowly. It didn't take Connor long to pull away and wipe at his face. 

"My parents died when I was seven. They were murdered in their home and I had no other relatives." He started, only pulling away enough so he could see Connor's face. 

"So, I went into the foster system. Almost all of them were garbage. They did it for the money. Always had at least seven kids in the house. The last couple, I thought they were actually going to adopt me. Then the wife died and the father… he couldn't go on. Took his own life. I aged out." 

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I had no friends, no family. I was starving and cold so I went to a junkyard. I found some clothes and ate food that not even the rats would touch. It wasn't pretty." He chuckled sadly. 

"I was trying to pick-pocket people and I tried it on, Carl. He was still walking at the time. He took one glance at my dirty face and took me home. He let me take a shower; borrow some of Leo's clothes. He made me dinner. He never asked me a thing." 

"I was so scared. I didn't trust him, so that night I stole from him. Not my finest moment. The cops found me, and Carl came in. He said he had given the things to me. Just like that, he saved me from going to jail." He shook his head. He still didn't understand why Carl gave him so much. 

"He never asked me to stay, but I kept coming back, and each time he was there with open arms. He fed me, bought me clothes, taught me to paint. Soon I just never left." He remembered the first day he had called Carl dad. They had both cried but it was from happiness. 

He only just now stilled the hand in Connor's hair. He tried to hold back the smile when Connor whined just slightly and pushed into his hand. He started moving his fingers again and Connor let out a content sigh. 

"He paid for my college. I know I wouldn't be alive without him. That or I would have been in jail." Well, he might have met Connor that way. He chuckled at the thought. 

"I'm sorry you went through that." Connor seemed to hesitate before pulling Markus into a hug again. Markus didn't cry, he hadn't cried over his past in a long time. He loved the life he has now. 

"We're both dorks." Markus chuckled, pulling back. Connor snorts and nods his head. Markus moves his hands back to his lap and smiles when Connor pouts. 

Oh, how he wanted to kiss that pout off his lips. He doubted now would be the time. Though, he had no idea what to do now. He glanced around the room, looking at each plant. 

They all seemed extremely healthy and well taken care of. He had tried to grow peppers once, but they turned out very odd. Now they just left the gardening to Ralf, a man Carl hired. 

He jumps slightly when he feels Connor's hand brush against his. He looks down and slowly intertwines their fingers. 

They both seem to sigh at the same time, then burst into giggles. Oh, how he had missed that sound. 

"Stay the night?" Connor asks, then his eyes go wide at the implication. "I-uh, not like that! Not unless… um, I meant like a sleepover?" Connor cringes.

Markus smiles fondly at him and reaches over to brush a few curls away from his face. "I'd love to." 

He didn't know if he was agreeing to wanting it to be as Connor implied or simply staying over. Either way, he was happy. "Though, you should text your brother." 

Connor groans and pulls his phone out. He types with one hand, the other not letting go of Markus. "I'm so sorry about him. He's super protective of me, even though I'm older, that fucker." 

He definitely has a new kink. Oh, how he wanted to hear Connor curse while he-nope. Nope, he should not be thinking about that now. Not with Connor literally sitting next to him, holding his hand. 

"I don't mind. He kicked my ass into gear. Well, Gavin was actually going to kick my ass but Caelum stopped him." Connor groans again, typing faster into his phone. 

"Shit. I'm sorry about him too. Oh, and Hank. And Fowler." Connor winces but Markus froze. Fowler. He knew that name. Connor notices his sudden stiffness and puts his phone down. "Are you ok?" 

Markus nods and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Fowler… he's the one that investigated my parent's deaths." He never got to say thank you for finding the killer. 

"Oh, wow. Small world. He's the captain now." Connor says, rubbing a circle with his thumb. "He's like a grumpy grandpa to the other officers." 

He barely remembers him, but he remembered how kind he had been. He had asked him questions only after he had brought him lunch. The man honestly cared about him and his family. It's no wonder he became captain. 

"It seems like our lives have been connected for an incredibly long time." He mumbles. Connor blinks then slowly nods his head. If he believed in it he would have called it destiny. 

He looks at Connor and his heart skips a beat. His eyes are so warm and inviting. Whoever said eyes were the gateway to the soul was right. 

His eyes slide down to Connor's lips, then back up. His breath catches when Connor's eyes do the same. 

He slowly reaches up, gently cupping Connor's cheek. His cheeks are so warm and blooming with red. He swallows thickly as he leans forward. He doesn't have to lean far as Connor meets him halfway. 

He loved the way Connor's slimmer body melted into his. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way Connor relented as Markus played with his hair and held him tighter and tighter. 

Markus's hands work their way around Connor's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. He reaches down, sliding his hands under the hoodie, grinning when he finds skin. Connor shivers in his hold, breaking the kiss to pant. 

Markus sucks in air before kissing a line down Connor's throat. He nips at the skin and then Connor is straddling him. He sighs and his hips buck forward when Markus bites down, then licks at the same spot. 

He slides his hands down, resting them at Connor's hips, fingers digging in just enough. Then Connor pulls his face away from his neck and kisses him again. 

He toys with the band of Connor's pajama bottoms and slips his hands under when Connor nods. He moaned into the kiss when he finds Connor isn't wearing any underwear. 

He slides his hands down, grabbing at Connor's ass. Connor sighs and his hips roll against his. 

Connor's hands keep him close while also exploring his body. He tugs at Markus's shirt and he gladly pulls it off. He had dreamed about this and he can now see how much better reality is.

Connor's hands slide up his chest, leaning down to kiss anywhere he can reach. He knows he's not incredibly fit but he does do his best to keep in shape. He had enough muscles to be able to lift Carl if need be. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Connor says between kisses. Markus groans and rocks his hips up, causing both of them to gasp at the friction. 

He moves his hands away from Connor's ass, chuckling when he whines in protest. He gently pushed Connor back then pulled the hoodie off him, tossing that to the floor as well. 

He takes in Connor's body. He has a few scars but none as big as the one on his heart. Connor stalls his kisses and lets Markus look. He runs his fingers across the scar, then gives it a gentle kiss. Connor shivers in his hold. 

He looks up and Connor leans down, kissing him with more gentleness this time. He almost doesn't want to close his eyes, but they slip closed as they kiss. 

Connor makes the softest sounds that drive Markus crazy. The kisses quickly become heated again, and Connor moans when he reaches up and cards a hand through his hair. 

"What do you want?" Markus mumbles, going back to marking Connor's neck. 

Connor whines and rocks his hips forward. "You! Please, please, Markus." Fuck it. He stands up and Connor squeaks, legs going around him. 

"Bedroom?" He asks, not bothering to stop kissing. 

Connor shudders and clings onto him. "Th-fuck! Ah, that way, second door on the right." Connor pants out. 

Markus makes it to the door, and pushes it open, thankful it isn't fully closed. He paused to glance around but he found the bed and made his way over. 

He gently lays Connor down, climbing on top of him and resumes kissing. This time he slowly trails kissing down Connor's chest. He paused just for a second before kissing his nipple, grinning when it gets another soft moan out of Connor. 

He doesn't stay there long, as he moves further down, hands trailing everywhere he can touch. 

He reaches down and palms Connor through his pants. He's already completely hard, but Markus is too so he doesn't blame him. 

Connor squirms and his back arched off the bed just slightly. The sheets are incredibly soft, but his mind is too focused on Connor to care. They could be doing this in the woods and he couldn't notice the hard ground under them. 

Then he slowly slides down Connor's pants, tossing them off the bed before sitting back and taking him in. He really is the most gorgeous man he'd ever met. His skin was splattered with freckles, and still so soft. 

Connor whines and Markus chuckled. "So impatient." Connor gives him a dirty look but the expression is quickly changed when Markus wraps his hand around his dick. 

"Ah! Markus," Connor chokes out, back arching again. He takes it slow, taking the time to really feel him. He swirls his thumb around the head, collecting the pre-cum. Then he speeds his hand up. Connor gasps and bucks into his hand, but Markus uses his free hand to hold him down. 

"You're so beautiful. Doing so well." He mumbles. Connor whines and grips the sheet on the bed. 

"Ma-Markus, please. If you don't-I'm not," Connor pants out. He gets the drift and stops his hand. 

"How do you want this?" He asks as he pulls his own pants and underwear off. He tossed them away; he'll worry about it later. 

Connor blinks and pulls Markus down into a kiss, their erections sliding against each other. "In me. Please, fuck me." How could he say no to that? 

He sits back again, massaging Connor's thighs. "Lube and condoms?" He asks. Connor wiggles in his hold, but reaches over to his nightstand. He digs around before pulling out what they need. 

He takes the lube and coats his finger before pulling Connor's legs up. He doesn't know if Connor's ever done this, so he takes it slow.

When he pushed a second finger in Connor hisses at the pain, but still pushes down into his hand. "More! Go faster, I can take it." So he does. He makes sure not to go too fast, but soon he's adding a third finger. 

Connor whines when he pulls his fingers out and gladly watches as Markus rips open the condom packet and rolls it on. "Is there a certain position?" He asks. 

"Whatever you want. I'm yours." Connor grins. Markus leans forward and kisses him deeply, then slowly lines up. He takes it incredibly slow as he pushes in, groaning at the tightness. 

He kisses Connor and plays with his hair, tugging on it just slightly to distract him from the pain. When Connor gives a slight nod he pulls out and pushes back in. 

Connor gasps and reaches up, gripping Markus's shoulders. He doesn't mind the pain of Connor digging his fingers in, quite likes it actually. 

He slowly picks up speed until he finds a satisfying pace. "So good for me. Such a good boy. Fuck!" He moans. Connor whines and squeezes his eyes closed. 

"Fuck, yes. I'm a good boy, I'm yours." Connor moans and Markus grins like he just won the lottery. 

"Mm, my good boy." He sighs, snapping his hips forward. Connor's eyes fly open and he scrapes down Markus's back. There it is. 

He does his best to hit the same spot every time and he mumbles to Connor, kissing him when he can barely think enough to form words. 

He knows they are both close as Connor trembles, scraping down his back. That's definitely going to leave a mark for hopefully a very long time. 

"Fu-Markus, I'm, please let me." Connor's words come out in a jumble, but he still understands him. 

"Come for me, baby." Then Connor is shaking as he comes. Markus reaches down to stroke him through it, gladly making a mess of his hand. 

Connor sags into the bed, whimpering as Markus's thrusts become erratic. It doesn't take him much longer until he's coming too, moaning out Connor's name. 

He slowly slides out, hissing at the stimulation. He pulls off the condom and throws it away in Connor's trash. 

Then Connor is reaching out to him and he gladly lies down, kissing him softly. They are both a mess and the sheets will definitely need to be washed, but that's a problem for later. For now, he just wants to hold Connor in his arms. 

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles between kisses. Connor sighs happily, pulling back so he can see Markus's face. 

"You are amazing. I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you." Connor grins, gently holding Markus's face. He feels like slapping himself. He could have done this so much sooner if only he had the guts to ask. 

"Fuck, me too. I'm pretty sure Carl was trying to set us up. Guess it worked." He laughed. "Wait… the person you're interested in-" 

Connor snorts and rolls his eyes. "Is you. I wasn't just going to blurt out that I have a massive crush on you in front of your father!" 

Markus grins and presses another kiss to Connor's lips. "Does this make us boyfriends?" He asks once he pulls back. 

Connor makes a humming sound then nods. "I believe it does… if you want." He wraps Connor in his arms, not caring about the mess on both of their stomachs. 

"I'd very much like that. We'll definitely have to talk about what we like. Though, I already figured out a few." He was glad Connor liked bottoming as Markus preferred to be the one giving. He wouldn't mind trying it the other way around with Connor if he wanted to. 

Connor nodded and snuggled close. "Sounds like a good plan. Though, not tonight. I'm exhausted." 

Markus hums and gently cards his hand through Connor's hair, eyes slipping closed. "Goodnight, Connor." 

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The last chapter!! I might add on short stories in the universe but for now its finished. Hope you enjoy!

Markus opened the door, grinning when he saw the two cats run over. He dropped down to pet them, giving them both scratches behind their ears. 

Markus had suggested getting a pet after Daniel died, and after a week of thinking, Connor found these two in an alley. 

"Hey, babe," Markus called out, standing back up. He glanced around the room, not finding any trace of Connor. Odd. They were supposed to be having movie night. 

He checked the bathroom first and didn't find him there either. He checked the small library and when he didn't find him there either he went to the bedroom. 

He knocked on the door once before walking, taking in the room. Just like the living room, it was filled with plants. It also held a desk that had a case file Connor had been working on. Even though Connor had a room just for books he had his own bookshelf in his bedroom. It held Connor's favorite books, and now many of Markus's favorites. 

On one wall was a painting Carl and he did together for Connor. It was a simple dark blue background with a book open on its spine, pages falling up. The pages slowly dissolved into strokes of paint, rainbow-colored. 

On the bed he finally found Connor. He sat there with a book in his lap, not looking up. That definitely wasn't odd. Sometimes Connor got so into the book that not even a tornado would shake his focus. 

What did catch his attention was what he was wearing, and lack thereof. He wore the very oversized shirt that Markus often wore when tired and painting. It had his college's logo on it but it also had splotches of dried paint in all sorts of colors. It fell off Connor's right shoulder, but he didn't push it back up. 

Other than that and his glasses it seemed he was wearing anything else. He walked up and sat down behind Connor, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Connor hummed and leaned back into him, still not pausing his reading. Markus huffed and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin on his shoulder. 

"Hey, babe." He mumbled, resting his head on Connor's shoulder. 

Connor hummed again, completely relaxing in Markus's hold. "Carl doing well?" 

Carl had a bit of an accident that caused Markus to panic. Carl had waved him off, telling him he overreacted. After that, it was close to impossible to get Markus to leave the house. Hence movie night. 

"He is. He actually seems to be doing better than ever. Though… he did suggest something that I'm considering." He mumbles, kissing Connor's neck. Connor squirms slightly and Markus can't help but smirk. 

"Oh?" Connor asks, glancing at him then back at his book. 

"What if I became a doctor?" Connor's eyes widen and he quickly turns so he's practically straddling him. He's definitely not wearing anything and that makes his appearance all the better. 

"Are you sure? You'll have to go back to school, and you'll have less time with Carl." He smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose which scrunched up adorably. 

He, of course, already thought of that, as did Carl. "He's doing really well, and he can hire someone to be with him. I know quite a few nurses that would be sufficient." 

Connor smiles and pulls Markus into a hug, now fully in his lap. "If that's what you want, then I'll support you. I don't know much about doctor stuff but I can at least help you study." 

Markus nodded and rested his hands on Connor's hips. "I'd very much like that. Though… there is another thing that I'd very much enjoy." 

Connor tilted his head and Markus tailed his hands down until he could slide them under the shirt. Connor shivered at the tough, sighing happily. 

"You look adorable in this," Markus mumbled leaning forward to bite at Connor's neck. He whined and tried to roll his hips down but Markus kept him in place. "Now, now, I thought you were reading." 

"I was, but it can wait." Connor gasped out when Markus found a very sensitive spot. 

Markus chuckled and reached down to grab Connor's bare ass. "What are you reading?" 

"A Mi-Midsummer Night's Dream," Connor says, once again trying to roll his hips. 

Markus nods, then pulls Connor off him, ignoring the whine. He easily maneuvers him so he's on his knees, ass towards Markus. Connor squeaked but kept in the position, looking back at Markus. 

"Don't stop for me, babe. You seemed very interested in it before." He teased, reaching over for the lube. 

Connor whimpered but turned back to his book, pushing his glasses back up. " _ The tedious minutes I with her have spent. Not Hermia but Helena I love: Who will not change a raven for a dove? The will of man is by his reason sway'd" _ he started. 

Markus smirked and gently massaged his ass, before making sure he was spread wide enough. He leaned down and gave it a small lick, making Connor yelp and try to push back into him. 

Markus pulled back and clicked his tongue, smacking Connor's ass just slightly. "Keep reading." 

Connor quickly nodded his head, reading from where he left off. He does try to keep going even as Markus's tongue teases him. 

"-marshal to my-ah fuck! Markus, please." Connor whined, his head dropping to his chest. 

He pulled back once again and slapped Connor's ass harder than before. "You wanted to read, so read." 

Connor took a shaky breath in and raised his head, trying desperately to focus on the words. Markus gave a hum and went right back to what he was doing. 

His tongue licked around the ring of taut muscle, loving the way Connor's breath caught in his throat. He quickly cleared his throat and kept speaking. 

"Wherefore-ah Markus- w-was I to this keen mockery born?" He gasped out. He did everything in his power to not move. 

Opening him with his tongue to lick inside him, lapping at his walls as far as his tongue could reach until drool ran down his chin, kneading his perfect little ass with both his hands. 

"Markus! Fuck, please!" Connor moaned, pushing back. "Sorry, ah! Deserve a sweet- fuck me!" 

Oh, he definitely was going to. Once he did all he could with his tongue he pulled back and grabbed the lube. He smeared it over his fingers before teasing Connor's hole again. He doesn't tease him for too long, slowly pushing his fingers in. 

The shirt is sliding up Connor's body revealing his arched back. He runs a hand down it, then back up. "So good baby. Doing so well. Keep reading for me." 

Connor nodded and did his best to read, interrupting himself with gasps and moans. Markus stretches him slowly, adding in another finger. When he found the spot Connor's arms gave out and he collapsed, thankfully not catching himself. 

Markus chuckles and doesn't stop, letting Connor fuck himself on his fingers. 

"So close! Please, Markus!" Connor whined. Markus kept going for a few more seconds before he felt Connor start to tense before he pulled his fingers out. "Markus!" Connor growled out, ass still in the air. 

"You stopped reading. I want to know what happens next." He grinned reaching down to pull his own clothes off. He sighed happily when he started stroking himself. 

Connor glared back at him, taking a few deep breaths before looking back at his book. "Fine. Good troth, you do me wrong, good sooth, you do, in such disdainful manner me to woo." 

He let his eyes close as he listened to him reading. He let him go a bit longer before he sat up and ran his hands down Connor's back. He let his hands slip down and tease at Connor's nipples. 

He moves his hands back, grabbing the lube again and slicking himself up. "Keep reading baby." He mumbles before slowly pushing in. 

Connor whines, squeezing his eyes closed for a second until the pain subsides. Once he adjusts he opens his eyes again. If he didn't already know this book he wouldn't have been able to read it at all. "She-she sees not Hermia!" 

Markus mumbles praises as he bottoms out, leaning down to kiss anywhere he could reach. Then Connor is wiggling his hips and he moves back before sliding back in. 

He didn't take it slow, not this time. He set a brutal pace, holding onto Connor's hips to drag him back in time with his thrusts. Connor whimpered but didn't complain, still trying his best to read. He'd definitely get an award after this.

He reached out and took hold of Connor's hair, yanking his head back. Connor whimpered and tried to rock back. 

Markus moaned as he made sure to hit Connor's prostate over and over again as his hips sped up, chasing his own release. He knew he wouldn't last long, not like this. 

So he pulled out, and Connor whined trying to push back. "No! Please, please! I need it. I need you!"

Markus chuckled and flipped him over, making sure to put the book gently on the floor. "Color?" He mumbled, peppering Connor's body with kisses.

"Green you fucker!" Connor growled out, wrapping his legs around Markus's waist. He used that to bring him closer and kiss him. Markus groaned into the kiss, once again letting his hands trail down Connor's body. 

Markus breaks the kiss and Connor lets him go. "Don't worry you'll be allowed to come tonight." Oh, he had plans to draw this out. 

He reached under the bed pulling out their bag of toys. He searched around until he found what he was looking for. He also grabbed a wipe and cleaned it off even though it had been thoroughly cleaned already. 

They had talked about doing this before and he thought today would be good. It seemed Connor agreed as his eyes lit up. 

He covered the toy in lube before grabbing Connor's legs and pulling them so they were over his shoulders. He doesn't waste any time sliding in all the way. He makes sure it's turned on before letting Connor relax into the bed. 

"So, do you want to keep reading or did you want to watch a movie?" Markus asks like he hadn't just stuck a vibrating butt plug up his boyfriend's ass. 

Connor slowly sits up, his mind a bit hazy. "Movie? We can watch The Imitation Game." 

Markus can't help but chuckle. "Again?" He didn't really mind, knowing Connor loved puzzles and the movie was focused on one of the hardest ones they faced during that war. 

Connor shrugged and Markus just smiled. He pulled on sweatpants, and Connor simply kept Markus's shirt on. Together they made a whole outfit. 

Connor rose from the bed on shaky feet but waved Markus off when he tried to help. They made it to the couch, not before Markus pocketed the remote for the plug and the lube. 

Connor sat down starting up the TV and Markus moved to the kitchen to make popcorn. 

They curled up together and every now and then Markus would turn the plug on, but only long enough to get Connor close. Each time Connor tried to keep his whimpers in, even with it constantly hitting his prostate. 

By the time the movie was done Connor was ready to pull it out and fuck his own fingers if necessary. He didn't need to as Markus pulled his pants off and laid Connor down on the couch. 

Markus pulled the plug out, setting it down on the table to be cleaned later. 

He once again made sure he had enough lube on him before sliding in. He knew it wouldn't take Connor long, not after everything they'd already done. 

Connor grabs one of Markus's hands and brings it to his own throat. It's not the first time Connor wanted that so he had no problem complying. 

The first time he had to stop and look up how to do it properly. Connor didn't mind the pause but was very grateful when they continued. 

Connor's eyes practically roll back in his head. Then Connor is coming, completely untouched. 

It takes Markus a few more seconds before he's tensing. Connor whines at the overstimulation, but Markus knows he likes it. 

Once they are finished Markus lowers himself down. He doesn't pull out, not yet at least. "Did so good baby." He mumbles, kissing Connor. 

Connor sighs happily but breaks the kiss to yawn. "Mm, you better fucking stay the night."

Markus chuckles, "you know I always do." Connor nods and snuggles into him. They'll move to the bedroom again to sleep but for now the cuddle, content to just be in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
